


The Barton Code

by storiesfortravellers



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Clint is Ridiculous, Crack, Humor, M/M, Secret Spy Codes, art class
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-16
Updated: 2013-11-16
Packaged: 2018-01-01 17:28:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1046559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storiesfortravellers/pseuds/storiesfortravellers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony's supposed to figure out a super secret message by sitting next to Clint at a public art class. Too bad there's one part of the art that Tony can't figure out.</p><p>For this prompt at comment-fic on livejournal: "Any spy fandom, any, meeting incognito in an art class, using the lessons as code (whether this goes well or badly is up to author)"</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Barton Code

"Barton?" Tony said after the mission was over. "Did I do everything that I needed to? I mean, I got the job done."

"Yeah, good job."

"But there was one part of the code I didn't understand."

Clint frowned. "You fulfilled all the parameters."

"But... what did you mean when you drew all those pictures of couples having sex?"

"They weren't just couples, there were plenty of foursomes too," Clint pointed out.

"Yeah, at first I thought that you were telling me to have sex with the target," Tony said.

"Ew. You didn't, did you?"

"No. But I didn't know what those were supposed to encode. Like the roof meant an aerial attack and the lions and the gazelle represented the hostage takers and hostage -- you made the lions super cute by the way -- but I don't know how I was supposed to understand what the wheelbarrow position means."

"Didn't mean anything," Clint said.

"What?"

"Just wanted to amuse you. Give you something to think about late at night."

"Oh," Tony said, thinking about it. "Well, then... well done."

"Great," Clint said and slapped him on the shoulder before walking out. "See you later, Stark."

"Wait!" Tony said. "Was this you... flirting with me?"

Clint looked at him like he were an idiot. "I'm sorry, is drawing you pictures of people fucking too subtle?"

Tony smiled. "Yes, actually. But I'm a genius, so I figured it out."

"Do you actually go around telling people you're a genius?"

"Yes. And you go around casually mentioning that you're the best marksman in the hemisphere."

"Fair enough."

"So, do you want to go to dinner with me?"

"Not really."

"Oh," Tony said, confused and disappointed.

"You want to come back to my place and try some of those positions I drew?" Clint asked.

Tony grinned. "Okay. This is the kind of relationship I can handle." He stood next to Clint so they could both walk out together.

"Don't call it a relationship," Clint said, lightly slapping him on the ass.

"This is going to work out great."


End file.
